Pagar Hitam
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Cerita tentang pagar hitam yang selalu menjadi penghalang diantara mereka untuk bertemu. Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Chanbaek/Baekyeol - FWC 1B
**CIC FWC #1B**

 **Prompt D.6 : Chanyeol satpam kompleks perumahan & Baekhyun pembantu rumah SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Pagar Hitam** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Fluffy**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

Langit berwarna jingga ketika mereka masih diam dalam posisinya masing-masing. Menatap satu sama lain dalam keheningan.

Pagar hitam berjeruji itu menjadi batas pemisah diantara mereka.

Namun itu bukanlah penghalang yang berarti.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya yang jadi?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung, kepalanya dimiringkan sedikit ke arah kanan pertanda tak mengerti dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Apakah kita akan selalu seperti ini terus?"

"Bertemu dari balik pagar hitam ini?"

"Ya."

Lelaki mungil didepannya itu tertawa, dan mata kecilnya yang lucu itu melengkung dengan mempesona. Membuat organ bernama jantung yang dimilikinya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Mungkin?"

"Mungkin?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lucu, dan lelaki tinggi itu mengerang dalam hati.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika Lay hyung dan Suho hyung mengijinkan aku, kita mungkin bisa bertemu tanpa ada pagar hitam ini."

"Kenapa harus meminta ijin? Lagian mereka pasti tahu, kau akan keluar denganku."

"Kenapa kau berfikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena, aku rasa mereka sudah mengetahuinya."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil mendengar lelaki tingginya itu mencicit dibagian akhir.

"Mengetahui soal apa?"

"Bahwa aku tertarik denganmu, dan aku rasa kau juga tertarik dengan ku."

"Jadi, kau berfikiran selama ini bahwa aku tertarik denganmu?"

"Ya, apakah aku salah? Kau tak menyukaiku?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu? Bahkan aku belum pernah membalas pernyataanmu waktu itu."

"Karena tanpa kau bicarapun, aku sudah tahu arti pandanganmu."

Baekhyun tertegun ketika lelaki tingginya tersenyum.

"Mungkin kau malu, karena aku hanyalah seorang satpam kompleks, sehingga tak mudah untukmu mengakui perasaanmu padaku."

"Sebenarnya aku tak peduli dengan pekerjaanmu itu."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya menanti kalimat yang akan selanjutnya keluar dari lelaki mungil itu.

"Apa lagi akupun hanya seorang pembantu disini."

Baekhyun tersenyum, menunjukkan gigi-gigi kecilnya yang rapih.

"Tetapi aku memang susah untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada seseorang. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang akan dengan senang hati secara langsung menyatakan apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Maafkan aku."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, langkahnya ia bawa semakin maju untuk mendekati pagar hitam.

"Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli pekerjaanmu adalah satpam, atau kau adalah orang yang tidak mampu dalam finansial. Aku mencintaimu, karena kau adalah diri kau sendiri."

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia merasa tersentuh dengan perkataan lelaki mungilnya hingga tanpa sadar air matanya mulai mengalir. Tangannya ia bawa diantara celah besi, menggapai tangan lelaki mungilnya, untuk ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, tak peduli perkerjaanmu adalah seorang pembantu rumah tangga, atau kau adalah orang yang sama seperti diriku dalam finansial. Aku mencintaimu, karena kau adalah diri kau sendiri."

Baekhyun tersenyum, tangannya ia ulurkan pada pipi lelaki tingginya. Mengusap air mata yang telah jatuh itu dengan perlahan.

"Ekhmm."

Sebuah deheman membuat mereka terlonjak menjauh, memutuskan tauatn yang telah mereka buat.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya kebelakang, dan menemukan sang majikan telah berdiri disana.

"La-Lay hyung."

"Maafkan aku Baek mengganggu acara kalian, tapi Suho telah menunggu."

Lay tersenyum, hingga dimplenya terlihat dikedua pipinya.

"Ne?"

Baekhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya, menatap Chanyeol yang kini juga telah memutar tubuhnya.

"Cie, yang lagi kasmaran memang merasa dunia ini milik berdua saja ya."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merona merah, dan Suho tertawa puas melihat asisten rumah tangganya dan sang satpam kompleksnya itu bersemu merah.

"Chanyeol-ah, tolong buka-kan pintu pagarnya."

"Ne, hyung."

Chanyeol bergegas menarik pintu pagar hitam itu. Suho langsung mengembalikan kepalanya yang tadi ia julurkan keluar kembali ke dalam, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya masuk kedalam peralataran rumah depan mereka.

"Nah, pagar hitamnya sudah tidak jadi penghalang lagi bukan?"

Lay menyenggol pelan pundak sang asisten.

"Sana, kalau mau pergi berkencan! Tapi inget, pulang jam 10 malam oke?"

"Hyu-Hyung!"

Baekhyun berseru, dan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya lucu, dan tersenyum.

"Kau serius hyung?!"

"Ya, cepatlah sebelum aku berubah fikiran, karena asisten kesayanganku akan dipinjam selama 5 jam."

"Terimakasih hyung! Terimakasih."

Chanyeol membungkukkan kepalanya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang masih terdiam menatap sang majikan.

"Tak apa Baek, sana sana pergi! Hus! Hus! Lagian aku ingin berdua dengan Suho hari ini."

"Merindukanku ya sayang?"

Sebuah lingkaran dipinggangnya, membuat Lay terkejut dan kemudian menemukan wajah sang suami telah disampingnya. Dengan manja ia menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu sang suami.

"Miss you."

"Miss you too, honey."

Sebuah ciuman singkat diberikan Suho pada sang "istri", membuat sang asisten dan satpam itu salah tingkah.

"Ukh, hyung, sebaiknya kau harus melakukan hal selanjutnya dikamar oke?"

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
